1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electrolytic solution and an organic electrolytic solution cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electrolytic solution cells, a typical example of which is a manganese dioxide-lithium cell, are increasingly used, since they generate a voltage of 3 V or higher and have a high energy density.
LiClO.sub.4 is generally use as an electrolyte to be contained in a electrolytic solution used in such organic electrolytic solution cell. Recently, in view of safety of the cells, it is undesirable to use dangerous materials such a LiClO.sub.4 in the cells.
Apart from LiClO.sub.4, boron lithium salts such as LiBF.sub.4 or LiB(C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.4 are used as the lithium salt electrolytes.
However, when such boron lithium salt is used as the electrolyte, the electrolytic solution tends to be discolored or polymerizes some kinds of media of the electrolytic solution during storage. When such electrolytic solution is used in the cell, a shelf stability of the cell is shortened.